SAO2: A New Beginning
by Mr. Nuggets 11
Summary: Kirito, now married to Asuna with a 14 year-old son, finished to develop his very first game: a sequel to Akihiko Kayaba's Sword Art Online. What will happen to them and their friends in the new Aincrad? Only the future can tell! My very first fanfiction, please review! FROZEN IN CRYO
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Hi! My name is Mr. Nuggets, and this is my first fanfic. Being my first fanfic, I'm sure I'll have some mistakes. If you like it, I'll continue it, and if you don't, I won't continue it! Simple as that, right? Anyway, your reviews are important to me, so be sure to post one up, either a good one or a criticism.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the story and characters of Sword Art Online, I only own the plot of this story.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Kazuto's POV:

I'm so excited. In about three hours, Sword Art Online 2, or SAO2, the very first game I developed for the Amusphere, will be launched. I remember having a dream of building a game when I was a teen. And now, When I'm an adult, I made my dream come true. I promised to my son, Kaito, that he will get to be the first person to log into SAO2.

"Oh, Kirito-kun, are you and Kaito ready for the party?" I heard my wife, Asuna, shouting from the kitchen. "Just a minute, Asuna!" I said while tightening my tie. As I got out of my room, I saw Kaito running down the stairs, wearing black formal trousers, a white long-sleeved shirt and and a tie. Just a few days ago he cut his hair, so it took me some time time getting used to his short, black hair.

As I got to the living room, Asuna and Kaito were sitting on the couch. "Alright, is everyone ready? The people at the party are probably waiting for us to come."

* * *

Kaito's POV:

While sitting in the car, I felt something inside of Papa. I'm not sure if he's proud to finally create a real, virtual-reality game, or is it something else. I know that Mama and Papa met inside the original SAO, made by Akihiko Kayaba. I know that they were forced to stay in that death game. Maybe he worries about being trapped in Aincrad again, even though this time, he is in charge of it? Or maybe I'm just thinking too hard about it, and he's just excited to become a Game Master, instead of a player. Well, I don't got time to think about it anymore, we just arrived to Andrew's Bar.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of SAO2: A New Beginning.**

**Be sure to review!**

**Buh-bye,**

**Mr. Nuggets.**


	2. Party

**A/N: As of the time I'm writing this chapter, only one person reviewed my last chapter. Thanks, Kyrito!**

**Very late update: I seriously messed up Klein's age. Now he's 42. Phew, that's better.**

I don't own Sword Art Online. Apparently.

* * *

Kazuto's POV:

"Yo, Kirito, what's up? It has been a while." Klein said to me as I entered the bar. "Everything's good." I replied to the 42 year-old man. "What about you?" "Nah, I guess that everything is okay, even though my fiancée want to delay the wedding just a little more, because she she need to fly to America because of her job." "By the way, Klein, have you met my son already?" I asked him. "Of course! I've known him since he was as small as a peanut. But I bet you he doesn't remember me."

Kaito's POV:

"Are you serious, Klein? Of course I remember you!" I interrupted their conversation. "Ah, here you are, lil' man!" Klein said to me before he hugged me tightly. Too tight for my taste. "Anyway," he talked to me again, "Besides me and your parents, do you know any of the people here?" "I only heard about Andrew, and that's it." I answered, slightly embarrassed. Klein came closer to me. "Do you see the big man inside the bar?" He asked me, pointing at the said man. "Sure, I see him." I replied. "That is Agi- I mean Andrew." Klein said. "Back in SAO, he was a beast. He was probably the biggest and toughest player in the game." I looked at Andrew for a moment. Sure, he was tall and strong, but he doesn't seem bad at all. He looks like a nice guy. "And who are the two girls over there?" I asked. "The one on the right is Silica," This time, Mama introduced the two girls to me. "And the one on the left is called Liz. Hey, Liz! Silica! Come over here for a sec!" Mama called the two girls. "Is something wrong, Asuna-chan?" The girl named Liz asked Mama. "No, no, everything is great. I want you two to meet my youngest son. Kaito, these are Liz and Silica, Liz and Silica, this is Kaito." The youngest son? Do I have a sibling? "Hi, Kaito!" Silica said to me. "How old are you?" "I'm about to turn fourteen in seven months or so." I replied. "Hi there! For your information, I was supposed to marry your father." Liz said to me, smirking. "What do you mean by that, Liz?" Mother yelled at her. "I-I j-just mea-" "Test, test. One-two, one-two. Alright." Liz was interrupted by Papa. "Thank you all for coming today. Today marks the 18th anniversary of the clearing of Sword Art Online. And to make the celebration even better, today marks the launch of the much appreciated sequel to that death-game: Sword Art Online 2. As you know, I created and developed the game with the same basis of the original game, but with the newly-added log out button. This time, the game will be more fun, and more safe. I won't let something happen to that game. All of the people here know me from SAO, and all of you are my dearest friends. I would like to thank you each with a personal copy of SAO2, with the game's cover being your original avatar." As Papa finished to talk, someone shouted:"A toast to Kirito!" Everyone joint the guy and also shouted:"To Kirito!"

At the and of the party, Papa, Mama and me waited till everyone returned to their homes, to help Andrew with cleaning. "You guys don't need to help me." Andrew said. "Go back to your home, I see that the kid is tired already." _'You damn right I'm tired already, It's fricking 3 AM!'_ I thought to myself. "Whatever you say, Agil." Mama said to Andrew. "Let's go, Kaito. We're going back home."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As you see, Kaito will probably be the main character, and Kirito after him. And Klein's wife won't have a part in the story, she's not someone from SAO. Be sure to review!**

**Buh-bye,**

**Mr. Nuggets.**


	3. Tutorial

**Author's Note: When I wrote the last chapter, I haven't notice that two guests also reviewed my story. I'm sorry guests, you know who you are. Besides that, I'm trying to update very quickly, because I know that annoying feel when you're waiting to a story to get a new chapter. But I don't think it can always be like that, because in a week I'll begin 8th grade. Ughh. School.**

**Update: I would like to thank Rascora for helping me with my writing. I know that your advice isn't in this chapter, but in chapter 4, it will.**

I don't own sword Art Online. What a bummer.

Kaito's POV:

"Link start!"

After I said those two words, I saw the Amusphere's boot screen. It checked my five senses, and when it finished checking, I ws greeted by the welcome screen of the game I played at that moment: Sword Art Online 2. It asked me to choose my language, of course I chose Japanease, and then it asked me to create my avatar. I wanted the avatar to mostly look like my real body, so I made my avatar aroun 160cm tall, with pale skin and short, black hair. Then the tough part came. "Hmm, what name should I choose?" I asked myself. "Oh, I know!"

I called myself Kuro.

Kuro means black, and it's pretty similar to Papa's IGN, Kirito. When I finished typing my name, I got teleported to a big city. At the corner of my sight I saw some text:'Floor 1, Town of Beginning.' I guess Town of Beginning is the name of this humongous city. I felt something on my back, and when I turned my left hand backwards o fell what it is, I saw Papa standing in front of me. "Hi, Papa, I didn' t notice you were there." I said to Papa with a little blush on my face. "Nah, it's okay, I just logged in." He answered me, smiling. "Then what do you think about the new Town of Beginning?" "I really like it. It's so big." I answered. Papa looked at me confused for a moment, and then said:"Why is your mounted on the wrong shoulder?" "Wha- What? I have a sword on my back?!" I asked surprised. "Yeah, you have. But it is mounted on the opposite side. It should be on the right side so that it will be easy to draw it quickly with your right hand." "Why should I want to draw it with my right hand? Wait, don't you know I'm left handed?" "Sure, sure, I know that you're lefty..." Papa tried to escape my question. "Nevermind that, son. I'm here to teach you the basics of the game!"

During two hours or so , Papa taught me how to kill monsters, how to activate skills, how invite someone to a party, and other stuff like that. when we finished the tutorial, he said to me:

"Son, before you log out now because Mama is waiting for you, I need to tell you just one more thing." _'Papa sure looks serious now.'_ " Do not go solo. If someone you trust ever invites you to a party or a guild, don't turn them down. There is a limit to what you can do alone, as a solo player." "Wow Papa, that was deep." I looked at him. "Nevermind then," He smiled nervously, "Mama is waiting for you to have dinner, so you should log out." As I pressed the log out button, Papa looked relieved. I guess that's only because there IS a log out button this time.

**Thanks alot for reading! Already two follows, woohoo!**

**Tell me if you got my reference. (Hint: A quote from the first season.)**

**Buh-bye!**

**Mr. Nuggets.**


	4. THUD! When People Collide

**Author's Note: Yay! Already some favourites and follows! That stuff really puts a smile on my face. But on the other hand, the story doesn't have alot of reviews, which make me think I suck at life. So could you please write down a little review even if it's just: "Keep going, bruh."**

**This would mean the world to me.**

The amount of times that I'll say that I don't own Sword Art Online is too damn high!

* * *

Kaito's POV:

Man, Boars are annoying as heck. I know that they're as weak as slimes, but on the early levels, they are sure tough. As I returned to the Town to get some potions, I bumped into someone.

**THUD!**

"Watch your steps, idiot." The figure I bumped into said, trying to get up.

"How did you call m-" I tried to finish my sentence, but as the figure stood up, I just couldn't. The figure was a girl. About my age, plus-minus. And boy she was stunning. Her hair was blonde, just a little bit longer than shoulder-level. Her eyes were sea blue, I could just drown in them. And then she started to talk.

"Get out of my way, dumbass."

'Good luck, Kaito.' I thought to myself. 'Now I got _at least_ one enemy here.'

A few hours later, all of the people who were brave enough came to the 3rd floor dungeon. We have finally found the boss room of this floor. Of course I was there too, ready to fight with my sword. I still fought with the same style from the beginning of the game, while most of the other "clearers" changed to a spear or a katana or somthing else.

"Everyone's ready?" A guy yelled, presumably the leader of this giant raid party. Everyone yelled "**YEAH!**" to answer the leader's question.

Then we entered the room. We waited for the boss to spawn, but we couldn't just see him, _yet_. The boss' name was Kraal the Mutant Chameleon. He had a unique skill, that made him invisible for a couple of seconds. In the time that he was invisble, he killed players left and right. He wasn't too strong, but because we had a hard time fighting back, it was hard to damage him. Then I remembered that I vastly improved my sighting skill, so I could activate it to see the boss clearly.

"Don't worry, I got this!" I told to the leader before I ran head-first to the boss. he tried to hit me with his tail, but I used the tail to my advantage and got to the back of him through the tail. "Now you're mine!" I shouted as I jumped and got to his head. I stabbed my sword in his head, and then I slashed downwards through the nape of his neck and his back, until I reached the tail. As I took my sword out, the monster shaterred to polygons.

"Yeah, Kuro!"

"You're the best!"

I heard everyone shouting my name. I was so proud of myself. To beat a boss? Alone? I bet Papa didn't do it, back in the day.

"Yeah, I did it. Multiple times, actually."

"What Papa? MULTIPLE TIMES? HOW?" I was surprised. I knew that he was good, I didn't know that he was the best.

"Well, son, some stories weren't meant to be told. Heck, I don't even remember some of the boss fights."

"Okay Papa. Bye for now." I said to him, smiling. He smiled back, and logged out.

As I turned to the street, I bumped into someone. _Again_.

"Second time today? What do you have with me?" Great. That was the girl from the morning.

"I'm sorry. Here, I'll help you to get up." I said to her, trying to not sound sarcastic.

"Thanks." She said to me, cleaning her clothes from dust. By the way, she wore a sleeveless red tunic over a plain white shirt, with a matching red skirt. She also had red high sock and darker shade of red shoes.

"No problem. By he way, I'm Kuro." I reached to a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Sora. I'm american, so I had to find a proper name for all of the Japanese players here." She shook my hand with a firm yet gentle handshake.

"Aren't you the one who kicked the Boss' ass a few hours ago?" Sora asked me.

"Yup, that was me." I said with a very noticable blush on my face.

"Cool. Anyway, sorry I got angry at you earlier." She apologized. I can't believe this. this is the first time I have a normal talk with a girl, not to mention a beautiful girl, and I'm inside a video game!

"Nah, It's okay. By the way, I gotta log out now, so I guess I'll see you later."

"**Wait!** at least put me on your friend list."

"Well, only if you insist." I teased her.

"See you later, Kuro." She said to me while accepting my request.

"see you later, Sora."

I logged out.

* * *

**This one's my pride and joy! My first action chapter! It was hard, but I really like the results.**

**By the way, I got an idea for a little one-shot, so I need to ask you this: What would you like me to upload (hopefully) tomorrow? Another chapter or a one-shot? Be sure to review!**

**Drive safe & good night (Now it's about 20:00 in my country)**

**Mr. Nuggets.**


	5. MHCP0001 - Codename Yui

**Author's Note: Announcement at the end of the chapter.**

I don't own Sword Art Online... Yet.

* * *

Kaito's POV:

"Papa, earlier today you said you wanted to talk to me. Is something wrong?" I asked Papa while munching my food. Papa thought for a moment. I looked at Mama, she was also eating her food, and she gave my the: 'I dunno' look. Then Papa began to talk.

"Mama and I want you to meet someone tomorrow." He said to me without emotion.

"Okay, who do you want me to meet?" I asked. 'Does aunt Sugu _finally_ have a boyfriend?' I thought to myself and quickly shook that weird thought from my head.

"It's rather complicated," Mama answered me, "But we want you to meet your sister."

"Since when do I have a sister, and why i never got to see her?" I got upset.

"Actually she's older than you." Papa said.

"What?!" Now I was angry. "My whole life I had a sister and I didn't know she exist? Why did you hide her from me?"

"Because she doesn't really exist, that's why." Papa was still emotionless.

Mama suddenly began to cry.

"Go into your room, Kaito" Papa ordered me.

"What have I done wrong." I muttered to myself.

* * *

Two hours later...

* * *

Kazuto's POV:

I checked to see if Kaito was asleep.

"Is he sleeping?" Asuna asked me.

"Yup, fast asleep." I answered my wife since 15 years.

As I entered our room, Asuna waited for me there with two Amuspheres. She haded one to me.

"Thanks." I said to her as I plugged in my headset.

Two minutes later, we were already in a secret garden on the 22nd floor. Most of the clearers were still in the 15th floor or so. Then we heard a faint noise.

"Mama, Papa, are you here?"

"Yes, Yui-chan, we're here." Asuna said, with teares in her eyes.

I saw her coming out of the forest. Our Yui-chan became, a full, grown woman, even though she is only a machine. But she wasn't a machine to us. We thought of her as our real, biological child.

"Good to see you againg Papa!" Yui squeezed me with a tight hug.

"good to see you too, Yui-chan." I embraced the hug.

Kaito's POV:

I couldn't sleep. All of the time I thought about my "Sister". I went to Mama and Papa's room, I felt like I needed to talk with them. But when I entered their room, I notice that they're not asleep, too. They were logged into SAO2. 'Where are you?' I thought to myself as I checked on Papa's computer their location code. 'Floor 22... Lake Garden?' I emmediately copied their location code and pasted it over my spawn code. If what I did will work, I should spawn 2 meters next to them.

"Link start!"

Well, I didn't spawn 2 meters next to them, I spawned 2 meters _above_ them.

"Whoaa!" I yelled as I fell on the ground.

"Kaito, what are you doing here, I thought that you were asleep." Papa said to me with a confused look on his face.

"And I thought that you're asleep, too. But you're here instead."

"Mama, Papa, that's the one you were talking about?"

I frozed on the spot. There is another person calling my Mama and Papa, Mama and Papa?

"Yes, Yui-chan, that is your brother." Papa said.

"Hello, brother!" Yui ran to hug me. I stayed in that awkward hug, until Yui let go.

"Hi! My name is Yui, but you can call me Yui-chan. I'm your older sister." She said to me. She was happy as a scientist who just discovered a new kind of metal, or something.

"Hello, Yui-chan, I'm Kaito, your younger brother I guess."

"Very nice to meet you, Kaito-kun." I wasn't used to that honorific. Most of the time, Mama ended Papa's name with -kun, and they called me with -kun when they were really happy.

"So, I guess that you're an AI, that explaines why you can't come to the real world." I said to her "It is kinda cool, to know that you have a sibling who is a super-computer."

"Yeah, that's what I am, merely an AI." Yui-chan said. She looked dissappointed, so I tried to cheer her up.

"No you're not. For your parents you're not just an AI. You are their daughter, their real daughter. And for your brother, you are not just a batch of data. You are his sister. His older sister."

Yui-chan tried to hide her tears.

"Thanks, little brother. I really needed that."

"No problem, big sis, call me anytime."

Kazuto's POV:

By that time, all of us were asleep. We weren't in Aincrad anymore.

"Hey, Asuna." I whispered to her, trying to wake her up.

"What, Kirito-kun?" She asked with her adorable sleepy voice.

"Wasn't is nice to see our two children finally together?"

"Yes, Kirito-kun. It was nice." She answered me and we both got back to sleep.

* * *

**YES! I waited for it to happen. I decided to write another chapter because I forgot my one-shot. And also, from now on, I'll upload a chapter twice a week. Probably in Tuesdays and Fridays. (Now it is Tuesday for me.) Thanks for understanding, I have a really tight schedule.**

**Drive safe and buh-bye,**

**Mr. Nuggets.**


	6. Festival

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this chapter out early, because I have something to do tomorrow.**

I don't own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Kaito's POV:

Two months have passed since the first time I met Yui. By this time we have managed to clear the 19th floor. Papa told me that he's planning an event in the plaza of the 20th floor. I guess it's a festival or something. Anyway, I'm thinking about buying a house. Just a small one, to have a place for myself. but there is one problem: I don't have enough money. Then I got an idea. I browsed through my friend list until I saw the name I was searching for: _Sora_. Without hesitation I sent her a message.

"Hi Sora, this is Kuro. I need to ask you something, call me when you're available."

Not even a minute past until she called me.

"Hey Kuro, what's up?" She asked me.

"How much money do you have right now?"

"Hmm... About 130,000 Col, I think."

"What Sora?!" I was shocked. "How did you manage to get _that_ amount of Col?"

"Well, I have a skill that doubles the amount of Col I get when I kill a monster." The blonde answered with a blush on her face. "Why do you need to know how much money I have, anyway?"

I got straight into buisness. "I thought about buying a small house, but I still miss about 25,000 Col, so I thought that maybe we could buy the house together and maybe live together."

Now she was really blushing.

"Don't you think it's a little early?" She was still blushing.

"Is there a problem, Sora? It's just two roommates, like in a loft or something like that." I tried to hide my bright red cheecks.

"Yeah, think we could do it. I'm also a bit tired from the inn. Anyway, have you heard about the Festival that will be held on the 20th floor tomorrow? I heard that there will be a special competition, and the winner will get a unique skill!" She sound excited.

"Hey, do you want to go together to the festival? maybe we could sign up to that competition as well." I said. When Sora told me about a unique skill, I was surprised. A unique skill? Already? _What is Papa planning?_

"Yeah, okay. That sounds fun." Sora snappes me out of my thoughts.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

Still Kaito's POV:

I waited for Sora just outside of the entrance.

"Oh, hi Kuro!" She greeted me.

I immediately noticed her different clothing. Now, she wore a white and blue Gi-style sleeveles shirt, that extended into a skirt. She wore white shoes with white high socks.

"Oh, Umm, hi, nice clothes." I tried not to sound weird.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, do you want to go in?" I asked her.

"I can't wait!"

The Festival was nice. it had some stalls. I couldn't win something, but Sora managed to win a teddy bear. The Festival also had some rides. We had tons of fun!

But we both knew that the best part will be the competition. And we were damn right. By that time, I finally decided my weapon of choice, a Katana. Sora uses a one handed sword. Everything went great for both of us, until we reached the semi-finals. I fought against an axe user, a big guy named Rhino. Sora's battle was in an arena on the other side of the Festival, Against a dagger user named Linch. We both had a tough battle, but somehow, we've managed to win, both of us. The funny part is, that we both didn't know that the other one also won.

**"The Finals, Sora versus Kuro!"**

The only thing that came to my mind is '_What?!_'

* * *

**Phew, that was a hard one. Next chapter will be a duel with some Dual Wielding shenanigans! (Next chapter in Tuesday.)**

**Drive safe & good night**

**Mr. Nuggets.**


	7. Duel

**Author's Note: While writing this chapter, I'm listening to a playlist of my favorite anime openings and endings, it's really nice, I suggest you to do that. :)**

I don't own Sword Art Online.

'Oh, this is going to be bad. I can't fight her. What if I hurt her?' I stopped thinking to myself as soon as Sora got to the arena.

"Well Kuro, I guess I have to defeat you now." She said to me while sending me a duel request.

"We'll see about that." I answered back while accepting the request. I chose the "First-Strike" duel, which mean that the first one to land a direct hit on the opponet, wins.

"Are you ready?" the referee asked.

"Yeah." We answered at the same time.

"Fight!"

As soon as the duel began, we both drew our blades. I held my katana firmly in my left hand, as I got into a battle stance. 'As long as I predict her moves well, there isn't a chance that I'll lose.' I thought to myself.

I ran straight to her direction, I thrusted my katana forward. She was somehow able to avoid the blade.

'Damn!'

Then Sora started to slash quickly. I blocked her sword easily, she doesn't have that high of a strength stat.

We both backed away.

"You're good." She complimented me.

"You too." I tried not to sound impressed.

She wanted to say another thing but I didn't allow her, as I once again rushed to her with my sword. I slashed and sliced, sliced and slashed, but she kept avoiding. 'Damn, she's fast.'

I didn't stop swinging my katana, I wanted her to get tired and then I could finish her with ease.

But she didn't stop avoiding. She knew that she can't parry my sword, so she used her speed.

'She is not even slightly tired?'

I stopped swinging my sword for a second, and she used it to her advantage. She started to swing her sword left and right, and after two seconds or so, I managed to block her and push her away from me, giving me some time to restore my breath.

When Sora got up, I activated one of my sword skills. I was that close to win, then she blocked me.

She. Blocked. Me.

"Aaaaaaargh!" I yelled as I got mad.

I started using random sword skills. I didn't care what sword skill I used at the moment, I just needed to win. I knew what skill we're fighting on. I am willing to sell my own stats to get that skill.

But I guess that Sora understood my fighting pattern, because the next time I got close to her, she activated a counter-attack skill that dropped me to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kuro. That's over." She said as she stabbed my back with her sword. It didn't hurt, but I felt pathetic. The battle was over.

'What happened to me?'

"Hey Kuro, get up." Sora offered me a hand. "It's weird to lay on the ground."

I took her hand. "So, what skill did you get?"

"I don't know. I don't see a new skill in my list." She answered with a confused look.

Then I noticed that a man with a black coat was walking towards us. As the man got closer, I noticed a familiar face.

"Papa? Is that you?" I asked the approaching man.

"Oh, hi Kaito. Did you win?" Papa asked me.

"Lame, your dad is playing a video game?" Sora was kinda creeped out.

"Actually, I'm monitoring the game." Papa answered. "You see, I'm the creator and Game Master of this game, and I came to give the winner his prize, so where is he?"

"Um, hey there, Mr. Kuro's Dad, I'm the winner. My name is Sora."

"Congratulations Sora, Here is your prize." Papa opened his menu and sent Sora a skill,then he vanished. He probably logged out.

"What's the unique skill?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Let me see... _Dual Blades_."

**I guess that the skill is kinda obvious, but I didn't want Kuro to get it. I have another skill waiting for him... *Evil laugh***  
**PS: Sorry about the derpy line-thing, for some reason Fanfiction's line wants to give me trouble.**

**See you later!**

**Mr. Nuggets.**


	8. Girl Problems, Part 1

**Hello! I know that last chapter was kinda messy and bad, so here is a more dramatic chapter. I like writing these kind of chapters. Anyway, I want to know how long do you want this story to be, by that I mean: In what point in the plot do you want me to end this story? I'm thinking to end it when they finish the game or something like that, and in contrary to the canon story, I will not turn the plot into Winx club for guys. Sorry for the late upload, yesterday I visited a family member in a hospital.**

**Now, to the story!**

I don't own Sword Art Online, but I own a computer, so I got that going for me which is nice.

Kaito's POV:

I can't believe it. Someone robbed all of my equipment and loot, but for some reason, I still have all of my money. I know that I shouldn't go to the front lines, because I will die in seconds, so maybe I will hang out with Yui today and we'll go shopping for some equipment.

but the wierd thing is, that I have to be in the 22nd floor with beginner's equipment. I was so embarrased.

"Hi, little brother." Yui surprised me fron behind.

"Hey, Yui. So what do you want to do first, go shopping or just hang out?" I asked, hoping that she will choose shopping first.

"Shopping, you look like a noob in those clothing." Did she mock me?

"Good. I have the perfect place to shop for equipment."

Toad's Armory and Equipment, Floor 18.

It was a department store that changed it's products weekly.

"C'mon little brother, let's search clothes for you first." Yui said with a smile.

We browsed through all of the different clothes, until I found my favorite items. A long-sleeved black shirt, with an awfully matching black trousers.

"What do you think, Yui?" I asked her about my new clothes.

"In my opinion they are too generic. You look like a yunger Papa." She answered.

"Well, at least I like them, and that's the most important thing." I tried to compromise myself.

"By the way, Yui, what did you do after Papa and Mama finished playing ALO?" I asked out of curioity.

"Please don't get into that." Yui defended herself.

"Why? What happened at that time?" I was still curious.

"Alright, you wanna know what really happened?!" Yui started to shed tears. I didn't mean to make her angry.

"I cried. I cried day and night. I didn't know when will they come back. I wasn't sure if they even remember me. Is that enough for you, you bastard?" My sister stormed out with tears and vanished.

Good job Kaito, really smooth. I just hope I can fix it somehow.

**Sorry for the short chapter, Part 2 in Tuesday!**

**Drive safe & have a nice 8th grade,**

**Mr. Nuggets.**


	9. Girl Problems, Part 2

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm back again! So so sorry for the late upload, I just had a really tough week, problems in school and all. I also want to change the upload schedule to weekly, on Saturdays. Thanks for understanding. **

**I don't own SAO. **

Kaito's POV:

'I don't have time for this now. I need to talk with Sora.'

"Hey, Sora, are you here?" I said as I got into our house.

"Yeah, I'm in my room. Do you need anything?"

"I need to talk with you." I answered.

"What is it, Kuro?" Sora sat on her bed, signing me to sit, too It was a little uncomfortable for me, to sit on her bed, next to her.

"Listen, I have a lot of problems right now, family problems and stuff, you know." Sora is probably the only person in this whole game I can speek to freely and honestly.

She nodded.

"So I'll have to be logged out for some time. It should be just for a few days, but I thought you should know." I didn't tell her about Yui, yet.

"Before you log out, I gotta ask you something." Sora said, and I waited for a few seconds for her question.

"Umm, Kuro, what do you think about me?" She asked, with her cheeks burning red.

"What do you mean by tha-" She pursed her lips into mine. Sure, I was surprised, but I didn't back away. After a few seconds she returned to the spot she sat on.

I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but I don't think of you that way." That was the only thing that came up to my mind. I mean, I love her, but not in that way.

I saw the shock in her face. It's not usual to see her like that.

Then she slapped me in the face. My left cheek is burning in pain. And then she logged out.

I just stayed there, on her bed, with my left hand on my cheek.

Forget it. From now on, I'm solo here.

**Again, I'm so sorry for the late update! next chapter in the next Saturday (Not this one!). I hope that from now on I'll be able to write longer chapters.**

**-Mr. Nuggets.**


	10. FROZEN

As you know, the story isn't that good, and I'm okay with that, since it is my first fanfic. I also didn't like where I was going with the characters, and I think that I ruined the Kaito that I had in my head with the Kaito I wrote.

I am so sad to say that, but I'm freezing the story in cryo, for now.  
I need to get a hold of my ideas and until I find a good idea that deserves to be written, I won't continue the story.

Please be free to hate, there's nothing wrong with that.

Yours,

Nuggets.


End file.
